Deadly dreams
by angelinpunk
Summary: Angel is haunted by dreams. His dreams are slowly killing him, what will he do? [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (but I want them for Christmas) 

Title: Dread Full Dreams

Note: don't flame me if it sucks, I'm 12, what do you expect and _italics means dreams._

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Angel rolled in his sleep he dreamt of all the people he killed and how he heard them scream to spare their lives but he didn't, he just killed them right there, on the spot. But there was one person in the dream that was watching him; it was a girl with vibrant blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He woke with jolt sweat dripping from his brow; he brought his hand up to his forehead and swept a dark strand of hair from his face. It was about 10:00 at night so he got up figuring he would do a quick patrol of the town.

He took a stroll in the park knowing that there will be vampires or other gruesome creatures there out to feed. With a stake in his black overcoat he followed a path down to where there was a lake. He looked down into the clear water not seeing a reflection glistening off the moon but there was a faint reflection appearing but not of him.

It seemed to be the reflection of a girl with pale blond hair and glazed over blue eyes, then the reflections face twisted in horror and faded away rippling the lake water.

Later on Angel was on the computer in wolfram & heart.

"Oh hi Angel." Fred wavered as she walked by, "what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a girl in my dream."

"Oh, you finally found the girl of your dreams." Fred teased.

"Not the girl _of _my dreams, the girl _in_ my dream."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night I had a nightmare and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was in it and later that same night I saw the same girl at the park, in the lake water only with a more dreadful appearance."

"It sounds like a ghost of a phantom, perhaps" Wesley broke in as he looked over Angel's shoulder and on to the computer screen, "You're not going to find the ghost girl there."

Angel leaned back in his chair, "Then where do you suggest we look."

"In old files and see if there were any murders by that lake, I'll look now if you want me to."

"Sure" Angel replied.

Fred smiled at him and walked off with Wesley.

Angel's head rested on his desk and his eyes fluttered close and he was soon overtaken with sleep.

Angel was engulfed in a whirled of Darkness. He ran trying to find a way out but there was none. He then looked down and saw a stake dive right threw his heart. He gasped and looked up and saw a girl and she whispered, "Judith Goode." as Angel reduced to dust.

Angel's eyes shot open he was breathing hard and looked at his surroundings, he sighed relieved that he was safe in wolfram & heart.

"What is it Angel."

"Judith Goode."

"What." Wesley asked.

"The girl, her name is Judith Goode."

"That girl, we found her file and it was documented that she was brutally murdered at the lake."

"I need to see the file because I have a feeling she wants to kill me."

"Well who doesn't want to kill you," Wesley said sarcastically and walked off to get the file. Angel smiled at this.

Wesley returned a few minutes later and handed the file to Angel. Angel opened the folder and glanced inside and found a newspaper article, he read it quietly.

Angel looked up, "This girl, she was murdered by vampires."

"And it seems her spirit has not gone to rest so she is what we call a 'Phantom Traveler' you see unlike ghosts, Phantom travelers they can haunt anywhere they want."

"So why do you think she wants to kill me?"

"Because you are a vampire and seeing as she was killed by vampires, she most likely wants you dead. And if you look here," Wesley pointed to a document, "she was sort of insane and killed people, and my guess is that she wants to murder a lot of innocent people but you're the only person standing in her way."

"But why is she choosing to do this now?"

"Because you are at your weakest, she found that if she invades your dreams she can slowly kill you, you said you actually felt the stake go threw your heart when you were talking to Gunn earlier, the more she kills you in your sleep, the more she kills you when your awake."

For the next few days Angel had the same dream and he felt a lot weaker and there were dark circles around his eyes and he was paler than usual, if they didn't find a spell soon to kill this thing something bad will happen.

"Angel! I found a spell to stop the phantom! You just have to perform the spell where she died." Fred piped up trying to cheer Angel up.

"Well what do we need."

Well I had Gunn go get the supplies but I put them together." She handed it to Angel, "all you have to do is at midnight throw it in the water and the evil spirit should be gone but you should be careful because the spirit might try to stop you."

"Ok, thanks." Angel mumbled rubbing his eyes.

Later that night at 11:45 Angel was at the lake waiting for it to be midnight, he looked at the bag he carried in his hands it was a Gris-gris bag, the bag keeps evil spirits away from it. Inside the bag were Angelica roots grinded together with Van-van oil; this combination should destroy the evil spirit, Judith.

It was now 11:55 and angel walked to the edge of the lake ready to drop the bag in when its 12:00 but then a sudden gust of wind shot him back and tumbled him over, Then stakes raced towards him aiming at his heart. He rolled out of the way dodging them. 11:59pm, Angel bit his lip and stood up, he ran over to the lake and threw it in the water just as it turned to 12:00 midnight.

The spirit appeared in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He stumbled backwards as the spirit advanced on him, "you should be gone!" he stuttered.

"You can't kill me." Judith said her smoothed eerie voice ringing in his ears.

"You wanna bet?" Angel replied. If this didn't work then he didn't know what he would do.

He grabbed the phantom; it was solid so he threw it into the lake water.

Its face twisted in agony as it screamed away and disappeared.

Angel stood there for a while making sure it wouldn't come back, "its over now, it won't come back."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kimberly: thats it, so review or not or whatever, reviewers get cookies.


End file.
